Puzzle of My Heart
by NaiLavonyx
Summary: 1 Minggu berlibur ke salah satu Pulau menggunakan kapal pesiar?Mungkin menyenangkan.Tapi tidak juga untuk Sasuke,Gaara,Naruto.Ya,jelas dong.Anak orang kaya berlibur naik Kapal.Gak level laaaahh.SasuHina,NaruSaku,GaaIno. RnR yaaaa Chap 1 Prologue
1. Chapter 1

**-Puzzle of My Heart -**

Disclaimer : Naruto sekawan-kawan milik Kishimoto Ojii-sama #chuu *double plaaaakk*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Humor

Warning : AU, OOC akut, OC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(S), EYD ancur parah, dll

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Don't like Don't read. RnR Please =D

.

.

.

Hoshi no Konoha Senior High School.

Coba deh Tanya ke semua manusia siapa yang enggak tau sekolah ini. Pasti semua pada angkat kaki. Salah, semua pasti pada tau sekolah yang mewah ini. Sekolah yang setara dengan hotel bintang 7. Sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap. Sekolah dengan murid-murid yang istimewa. Sekolahnya para artis. Dan, terpenting.. sekolah dengan biaya yang setara dengan liburan ke Eropa.

Coba bayangin bahkan artis pun mikir 27 kali buat sekolah di sini. Kenapa harus mikir 27kali ? karena emang aku pingin segitu ? gak boleh heh ? suka-suka doong ! oke abaikan ini—" . Setahun menimba ilmu di situ sama dengan gaji presiden di Indonesia. Gak salah kalo yang bersekolah di situ hanya manusia kaya berwibawa dan tentunya manusia terpilih yang memiliki otak tikus. Ngehehe

Oke kita tengok keseharian di sekolah ini . . . .

"Lihat, mereka semua dateng ! berbaris yang rapi !" Seru –baca = perintah- salah satu murid. "mereka". Yup, mereka adalah kumpulan Pangeran Tampan yang disembah oleh para gadis HKSHS ! Sekumpulan gadis berbaris dengan rapi untuk menyambut para Pangeran mereka. Yang disambut hanya acuh melihatnya. Bahkan, di sekolah orang kaya pun masih berlaku system seperti ini.

Para gadis rela datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran. Mereka melupakan sarapan pagi, menghabiskan uang untuk beli bunga, coklat, syal, topi, yang berujung pada tong sampah.

"Hh, mereka makin menjadi-jadi. Muak liatnya" Ucap Gaara dengan muka sebal. "Mereka nganggep kita apa sih ?" ucapnya sekali lagi. Setiap hari harus melihat parkiran yang penuh dengan orang menjijikan, bagaimana tidak muak ? sudah diberi Deathglare gratis tiap saat, bukanya jera malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hn" Jawab salah satu pangeran tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP nya.

Mari kita mengenal lebih jauh dengan para pangeran tampan kita .

Sabaku no Gaara. Tampan, cuek, cerdas, bersifat pemimpin, gaya yang –ohmaigat- Cool, serta temperamental. Berambut merah serta beriris hijau. Raja para Yankee. Cari masalah denganya ? silahkan pesan lahan kuburan secepat mungkin. Oh tidak lupa, KAYA. What a perfect boy he is ?

Uchiha Sasuke. Rajanya tampan, kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, cuek, judes, irit kata, kaya, serta Cool. Berambut biru tua pake banget dan beriris onyx tajam. Mata itulah yang menambah kesan Cool nya dan Kesombonganya. Cowok yang sangat susah di deskripsikan. Sekali kamu menggodanya ? RESIKO DIBENCI SEUMUR HIDUP.

Uzumaki Naruto. Tampan ? sok pasti. Ceria, hyperactive, pintar olahraga, dan –ehem- kecerdasan di bawah normal, baik. Dari semua pangeran, hanya Naruto lah yang paling menunjukkan sisi baiknya. Berambut kuning menyilaukan mata serta beriris Sapphire terang. Anak dari pengusaha petshop terkaya se-antreo Jepang.

Ketiga pangeran keuar dari mobil. Para fangirls teriak histeris. Namun, di pojok tempat parkir tiga gadis cantik menatap jijik ke arah sang pangeran.

"Najis banget ngeliat mereka. Mereka kira mereka siapa ? sok kegantengan. Kamseupay ! iyuuuhhh " Ucap gadis bersurai pirang cerah –Yamanaka Ino- dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Haha, entahlah. Mungkin mereka kira mereka malaikat yang turun dari surga yang dapat mengepakkan sayap mereka pada fangirls bodoh nya mereka!" Ucap gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan potongan rambut seperti bubble gum –Haruno Sakura- serta menunjuk para fangirls yang menarik-narik lengan para pangeran.

"Errr.. Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas. Bel hampir berbunyi." Nah ini dia tokoh utama kita, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis imut nan cantik serta manis berambut Indigo dan beriris Lavender. Iris lavender yang menandakan bahwa dirinya seorang gadis lemah serta butuh perlindungan.

Kedua sahabatnya menoleh pada Hinata. "Hina-chan, apa kamu tidak merasa sebal pada mereka ?" Tanya Ino menunjuk ketiga pangeran dengan wajah jijik. Hinata hanya menggeleng "Emang mereka kenapa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan cengok. Oke, tapi sepertinya tokoh utama kita mengalami susah Connect tingkat akut.

"Ino pig, kau tanya Hinata ya pasti dia bilang tidak lah. Kamu tau kan Hinata bagaimana ?" Ujar Sakura seakan menyindir Hinata, yang disindir hanya menunduk. Inilah dia, Hinata si gadis polos yang tidak akan mempermasalahkan sesuatu kalau tidak ada hubungan denganya. Namun, ada saatnya juga Hinata mengeluarkan taring yang disembunyikannya.

"Ma-maaf !" Ujar Hinata lalu beranjak pergi. Sakura dan Ino pun menyusulnya dengan tampang bersalah. Siapa sih yang kuat melihat puppy eyes milik Hinata ?

.

.

.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Ucap seluruh siswa XI F saat Kakashi-sensei memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ohayou Gozaimasu" Ucap Kakashi-sensei. "Silahkan duduk" Lanjutnya, para siswa pun duduk dengan tertib dan rapi. "Sensei punya kabar baik untuk acara perpisahan kelas XI ini, dengarkan baik-baik !" Perintahnya.

Para siswa memasang telinga dengan baik. Mendengarkan dengan serius "Minggu depan, seluruh angkatan kelas XI akan beribur di pulau Kawashika 1 Minggu, perjalan ditempuh menggunakan kapal pesiar sekitar 3 hari pulang pergi !"

Kriiikkk.. Kriiikkk.. Jangkrik pun ikut mendominasi suasana sampai akhirnya. "Ohayou~~" Ucap –teriak- manusia berambut kuning dari balik pintu dengan ke dua sahabatnya, memang bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, maka ia pun langsung menuju bangkunya tanpa ada kata maaf karna terlambat.

Kakashi-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepala acuh tak acuh. "Sensei ulangi. Minggu depan, seluruh angkatan kelas XI akan berlibur ke Pulau Kawashika seama 1 Minggu menggunakan kapal pesiar. Liburan diadakan sekitar 1 Minggu dengan 3 hari perjalan" Ucapnya tegas.

Ketiga Pangeran hanya melongo tak mengerti. Ya jelaslah, manusia setampan mereka, se-cool mereka, secerdas meeka, sePERFECT mereka musti ikutan acara berlibur kayak gini. Helooooowww ? mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampan mereka ? apa gak ada acara yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar berlibur ke Puau Kawashika menggunakan kapal pesiar murahan? Lol. Mereka berpandangan. Bahkan Gaara pun beum mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku saking kagetnya.

Naruto berdiri lagi dari duduknya "S-sensei bercanda kan ?" Ucapnya tak percaya. Kakashi-sensei hanya menggeleng lalu menaruh tumpukan buku tebal tersebut dan mengambil spidol. "Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, sehabis istirahat kalian bisa lihat pengumumanya di madding bawah." Ucapnya.

"Cih, merepotkan" Gumam Sasuke. Seluruh siswa [baca : siswi] menoleh dan berdecak kagum ke arahnya. Entah apa yang musti dikagumi dari siswa pantat ayam ini. Katanya sih, cowok akan terlihat lebih keren kalau sedang mendecih. Begitupun Sasuke ini.

"KYAAAA~~ Sasuke-kun"

"…" Kriiikkkk~

"Kyaaaaa~~ Sasupyooonn, nikahi akuuu !"

"…" Jeng-jengg treng tengteeeennggg~~

"Sasunyan hanya milikku seorang, iya kan Sasunyan ?"

"…" Woouwoooooo, auuu woooo.. ngoookkk

"Sasu-chan, katakan pada mereka bahwa kau hannya milikku !"

"…"Justin Bieber pun bernyanyi, oooh yieeehh yeeehh yiehhh,wooouwooo

"TIDAAAKKK. Sas-Uke hanya milikku, tak ada yang dapat mengambil hatinya selain aku !"

"…" Tuuuuttt, brroooott tooottt crrrooottt. Lee mengeluarkan kentut no jutsu andalanya.

"Genit ! Berisik bodooh " Ucap Hinata pelan, bahkan super pelan. Tapi, seluruh siswi menoleh ke arahnya dan lampu padam seketika oleh sedotan Death Glare secara mendadak dan besar-besaran. Krrriiiiikkkk. "Apaan liat-liat ?" Bahkan Hinata si perempuan pemalu, sholehah, nan anggun itu dapat ber-OOC seperti ini.

"Lo iri kan karna lo gak punya daya tarik bagi Sasuke ? cuuuiiihhh " Ucap salah satu siswi dengan kacamata merah yang bertengger rapi di hidungnya. Hinata hanya memandangnya acuh tak acuh.

"He ? lo bilang apa ? bahkan Hinata lebih punya tampang memuaskan daripada lo muka jalang !" Ucap Ino sakratis. Hinata memerah oke dia senang karena Ino membelanya, tapi pilihan kata Ino tidak tepat. Ino mengatakan memuaskan seakan-akan Hinata adalah seorang Pelacur.

Kakashi-sensei menoleh. "Ino, lebih sopan saat berbicara !" Kakashi-sensei membentak Ino, Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menahan malu. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Sudah, lanjutkan catatan kalian. Oh ya, dan jangan berbicara saat mencatat !" Dan kelaspun hening.

.

.

.

Teeenggg, teeennnggg, teeeennnggg . . . .

Suara bel tanda istirahat pun menggema di HKSHS. "Oke, pelajaran kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Kakashi-sensei lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

Hinata mengambil bentonya. "Ino-chan, Saku-chan. Ayo kita ke kantin !" Ajak Hinata. Lalu Hinata teringat sesuatu, "Errr, Ino-chan ! maaf tadi saya sudah buat Ino-chan ditegur oleh Kakashi-sensei !" Ucapnya serta menundukkan kepalanya karena Ino tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Ino menatap Hinata. "Heii, sudahah aku kan hanya ingin membela sahabatku. Lagian siapa Karin berani-beraninya ngatain kamu perempuan gak punya daya tarik begitu ? dasar Jalang. Bahkan, dia pun pernah bersetubuh dengan Suigetsu." Ucap Ino membara. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat senyum manis Ino.

"Ah, sudah ayo Hina-chan, Ino-chan ! kita ke kantin. Perutku lapar !" Ucap Sakura menengahi. "Ah, iya ayyookk. Tapi Hina-chan, kamu membawa bento ya ? uuhhh !" Ucap Ino manja, lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, terlihat imut. Hmm, mungkin ralat 'cantik'.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin, dan sialnya kantin penuh sesak oleh. "Hey , jangan bilang para manusia bodoh itu bertingkah lagi." Sungut Ino kesal serta berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, lebih baik kita makan di taman saja. Mau ? entar kita makan bentoku bertiga !" Tawar Hinata disertai senyum manis. Gadis ini terkadang bersikap manis, terkadang juga bersikap kasar. Entahlah, taka da yang tau kapan mood gadis ini berubah.

Sakura menghela nafas cukup panjang. Lalu bola lampu mengambang bagai tai diatas kepala Sakura. Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Ino, ia berlaru lalu membalikkan badan "Hey Hinata, kau tunggu di sini oke !" Lalu Sakura berlari lagi tetap menggandeng tangan Ino menerobos lautan manusia. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu tak mengerti.

Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari bangku kosong, dan Gotcha ! dia dapat satu bangku ksong. Segera ia berlari dan "Hell !" ia berseru kencang saat seseorang meduduki kursi yang sudah ia incar.

"Maaf, tadi aku duluan yang ngincer kursi ini. Jadi ! ehem, tolong pergi dari kursi ini ya !"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku tadi ?" Ucap Hinata sekali lagi.

"Kau baru mengincarnya. Tapi aku lebih dulu mendudukinya !" Sahut chicken butt –Sasuke-.

"Gzzzzhhh.. walaupun begitu, seharusnya kau mengalah pada seorang wanita bodoh !" Hinata mulai meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Ia berkacak satu pinggang (?)

"Oh, kau wanita rupanya ?" Entahlah, Sasuke berkata demikian antara pernyataan ataupun partanyaan. "Tapi setauku, wanita bisa menjaga omonganya" Lanjutnya kemudai diikuti delikan Hinata.

"K-kauu !" Geram Hinata. Ia keluar kantin menuju taman dekat lapangan basket.

"Hh, perempuan bodoh !" Sasuke terkikih geli melihat kelakuan Hinata.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino kebingungan mencari Hinata. Padahal tadi Sakura sudah bilang agar tetap menunggu mereka di kantin. Tapi ya emang dasarnya Hinata susah ditebak. Inginya Sakura ataupun Ino menghubungi Hinata. Tapi emang bukan inginnya sih, sudah mereka lakukan. Tapi mbak-mbak operator cerewet bilang "maaf blablabla kriiikkk kriyuukk"

Sakura dan Ino melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju taman. Biasanya taman lah tempat tujuan Hinata untuk bersantai. Dan bener juga ternyata Hinata sedng duduk di bawah salah satu dahan pohon yang lebat daunnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di batang dan duduk bersila.

Hinata hanya memandangi kotak bento dipangkuannya, tanpa ada keinginan untuk memakanya secuil pun. Nafsu makannya telah hilang saat bertemu dengan 'Pangeran' sedingin es batu itu.

"DOOORRRRR !" Hinata reflex berdiri.

"Shit !" Umpatnya saat melihat Sakura dan Ino berdiri di belakangnya dengan menahan tawa. "Apa ngaget-ngagetin heh ?" Ucapnya dengan muka semasam asam.

"Kamu udah dibilang jangan kemana-mana juga. Malah ngacir duluan. Yang nyariin bingung tau." Ucap Sakura. Mereka bertiga mulai duduk di bawah pohon itu dan membuka bento masing-masing. Kecuali Hinata pastinya. "Kau tidak mau makan Hina-chan ?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "Nafsu makanku hilang sudah."

"Eh ? kenapa ? kayaknya tadi kamu yang paling bersemangat istirahat, tapi sekarang malah kamu yang gak nafsu makan."

Hinata membalikkan posisi badannya lalu menatap mata kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Kalian tahu ? mungkin sekarang aku mulai kesel dengan para pangeran gay itu. terlebih pada chicken butt"

Seketika Ino dan Sakura menghentikan aktifitas mengunyahnya. "Kau serius ?" Tanya Ino diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Hinata. "Tapi emang kenapa?"

"Karna diaaa ! karna dia SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN !"

_Duuuukkkkkk. _Bola basket menghantam kepala Hinata

.

.

.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**-Puzzle of My Heart -**

Disclaimer : Naruto sekawan-kawan milik Kishimoto Ojii-sama #chuu *double plaaaakk*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Humor

Warning : AU, OOC akut, OC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(S), EYD ancur parah, dll

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Don't like Don't read. RnR Please =D

.

.

.

Nyiuuuutttt.. Tau gak sih gimana rasanya kena bola basket ? wiiihhh, nyeri bangeet coooyyy. Apalagi kalau anak cowok yang lempar.

Hinata masih memegangi kepalanya yang 'baru saja' kena cium bola basket keparat itu. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun, Sroooottt.. merosot dengan bebas lagi. "Ini siapa sih yang lempar bola basket?" Teriak Hinata.

Seorang anak cowok bermata onyx menghampiri Hinata. "Ma-maaf salah lempar!" Ucapnya 'sok' polos.

Hinata yang masih nyut-nyutan memaksa berdiri. "Kau yang tadi di kantin kan?" Geramnya. Si cowok cuma menatap Hinata dengan pandangan seolah-olah Hei-bahkan-aku-saja-baru-bertemu-denganmu. Hinata masih memegangi kepalanya dan memijatnya pelan-pelan.

"Hah? enggak kok. Kamu salah liat" Sangkal cowok itu.

Hinata memutari cowok itu 360 derajat. Bahkan ia sudah memutari si cowok itu sampai 3 kali. Iya sih, emang ada yang beda dari nih cowok. "Ah, kau mengubah model rambutmu ya?" Gumam Hinata. Si cowok Cuma bengong. "Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa mengubahnya secepat itu heh?"

_Duuuuuaaaakkk. _"Adddaaaawww" Sakura melempari sepatunya sampe mengenai jidat Hinata. Ya jelaslah Hinata teriak. Udah nyut-nyutan kena basket belom kelar, eh malah ditambah dilempar pake sepatu.

"Hei Sakura, jangan lempari jidat Hinata lagi. Aku gak mau punya 2 sahabat berjidat lebar."

"Aku bisa juga buat kita jadi tiga sahabat BERJIDAT LEBAR loh Ino-pig." Sakura menyeringai sambil melepas satu sepatunya lagi. "Lagian Hinata, buka mata kamu! itu Sai! bukan Sasuke" Sakura menggeram kesal.

Seakan ada petir di siang bolong. "Sepertinya otakmu sudah terkontaminasi denganku ya. Ck! padahal kita baru dekat sejak di kantin tadi" Bukan Cuma ada petir lagi, tapi sudah ada kilat juga. Reflex Hinata menoleh melihat ketiga Pangeran, atau lebih tepatnya –orang yang mengaku kalo mereka pangeran- berdiri dengan angkuh di belakang mereka.

"Aduh kalian lagi perkumpulan manusia gay!" Ino ikut ambil alih pembicaraan.

"Perempuan itu, merepotkan. Jangan menggunakan cara norak untuk mendekati kami!" Ucap si kuning jabrik. Sakura memberikan deathglare gratis yang sudah lama ia pelajari.

"Dasar memuakkan!" Ucap Gaara si rambut merah.

"Shut the hell up all of you gay" Ucap Ino disertai deathglare.

"Ma-maaf . . . ." Sai mulai bersuara.

"Cewek aneh"

"Pantat ayam"

"Ano, boleh saya . . . ." Sai bersuara lagi.

"Poni jadul, kalian cocok ya sahabatan. Sama-sama berambut menjijikkan" Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Just look what the hell you look like butt !"

"Ehem, jadi boleh saya . . . . "

"DIAM!" Ucap Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan. Kontan Sai menutup mulutnya rapat. Kalo penguasa sekolah udah bertemu seperti ini, mending dia kabur.

"Hei Sai, kau melupakan bolamu" Sai menghentikan larinya lalu membalikkan badan. _Duuuaaaaakkk. _Dan sekarang Sai tau bagaimana rasanya kena bola basket di jidat. Uwwwaaawwwhhh. Sakitnya gak berhenti sampai sedetik-dua detik. Sai berasa mempunyai jidat lebar deh.

"Hh, ternyata selama ini aku salah menilai orang. Aku kira kau gadis lembut, nyatanya? ckck!" Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu bersama kedua temanya. Hinata dan yang lainya Cuma bisa melongo di tempat.

"Hina-chan, sebenarnya benar juga kata Sasuke. Kamu itu kadang baik, kadang juga ngeselin."

"Aku lagi PMS sekarang, jadi pingin marah mulu. Apalagi liat si ayam itu. udah yuk ke kelas!"

.

.

.

Teng tong teng tong … (ini bunyi bell loh)

"Kyaaaaaa, akhirnya pulang juga"

"Yosh pulang"

"Sas-uke tunggu aku yaa"

"…"

"Hei, uke-chan hanya milikku bodoh"

"…"

"Ummm, Sasupyon. Aku pulang denganmu yaaa"

"…"

"Sasunyaaann, nyan, nyan, nyan ! aishiteru daisuki. Muaaahhh!"

"…"

"Urusaiii…"

Semua mata tertuju padanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. "Apa liat-liat ?" Hinata berdiri hendak keluar, tapi . . . .

"HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Seluruh siswa dan siswi tertawa berjamaah, yang diketawain Cuma masang tablo.

"HINATA, KAMU BELI PULAU BERAPA YEN ?" Hardik Karin.

"Hinata, ternyata kamu anaknya aktif yaa ?"

"Ciyeeee, Hinata cuuuuiiitttttt! boleh tinggal di pulaumu gak?"

"Hinata, abis diserang siapa tuh kok berdarah ?"

Oke Hinata tau ada yang gak beres dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia menoleh ke Ino dan Sakura. Tapi, Ino dan Sakura Cuma bisa nepok jidat –lebarnya- masing-masing sambil nunjuk ke arah rok belakang Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

1 detikk . . .

2 detikk . . .

3 detikk . .

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriaknya sampe buat gempa. Oke alay ini. Hinata memperhatikan seluruh siswa. Mereka semua sama, memandang rok Hinata dengan wajah tertawa ataupun menahan tawa. Sasuke yang irit air muka pun berusaha menahan tawanya. Bahkan Gaara yang notabennya paling bisa jaga emosi sampe terbahak-bahak. Apalagi Naruto, udah jungkir balik dari tadi. "Gzzzzzhhh!" Hinata lari secepat kilat menuju toilet wanita.

"Baka! baka! baka!" Teriaknya frustasi. Ia membanting pintu toilet sampe terdengr bunyi Debaaammmm (?). Hinata mengatur tali tas ranselnya agar dapat menutupi bercak darah akibat PMS nya. Setelah ia yakin kalau tasnya dapat menutupi bercak itu, ia membuka pintu toilet. Pertama ia mengelurakan setengah kepalanya, tengok kanan-kiri. Lihat ke depan. Tengok kanan-kiri lagi.

"Hoooyyy! maling!" Teriak Sasuke dari arah Kanan. Bodohnya Hinata lupa kalau toilet itu terletak di persimpangan. Jadi, orang bisa bersembunyi di balik tembok tanpa harus ketahuan.

Hinata loncat, ia langsung keluar dari toilet dan berdiri tegak dibalik tembok sambil memegangi roknya. "Apa hah? mau ngejek? silahakan!" Ucap Hinata putus Hinata. Setidaknya nama baik Hyuuga sudah tercoreng disini. _'Maafkan Hinata Otou-san'_

"Sayangnya, aku gak tega ngejek perempuan lemah kayak kamu" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tch, kau mau apa? aku gak ada waktu sekarang. Kalau mau ngajak berantem bes#$%^^&&" Hinata diam sedetik. Sasuke menyodorkan jaket yang biasa ia pakai kepada Hinata. "Buat apa?" Tanya Hinata cengok. Kebiasaan buruk Hinata, susah connect, susah mengerti keadaan.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Ya, buat nutupin bercak darah mu lah, emang buat apa lagi? emang kamu tadi habis diserang siapa sih ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Sial !" Umpat Hinata lalu menarik jaket Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dengan jaket yang sudah terselempang rapi dibagian belakang rok. "Hm, makasih"

"Hn"

.

.

.

3 hari selanjutnya. (maaf, skiptime yaa..)

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Ucap Anko-sensei. Guru Fisika yang paling super duper killer nya gak nyante (?).

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sensei!" Ucap seluruh murid XIF.

"2 hari lagi kita akan berlibur 1 Minggu ke Pulau Kawashika, apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Sudah sensesi!" Jawab seluruh isi kelas serempak.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, catat yang Sensei tulis denga rapi"

Kegiatan catat-mecatat pun berjalan dengan tertib, aman, rapi, kondusif, dan blablabla~~. Mana mungkin ada siswa/siswi yang mau ambil resiko bersihin gudang oleh si Sensei bohai ini ?

Hinata pun menyalin catatan di papan tulis ke buku catatannya dengan rapi. Fisika adalaha salah satu pelajaran yang sangat disukai Hinata. Saat Hinata sedang berkonsentrasi mencatat, tiba-tiba satu buntelan kertas mendarat di bawah kakinya. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca.

_**Hoi, jaket ku jangan lupa di cuci ya gendut! **_

Tanpa harus tau siapa yang mengirim pun, Hinata sudah sangat tau siapa pengirimnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke yang langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hinata memandangnya jijik.

_**Hm, aku sudah membawanya. Kalau kau mau kau bisa ambil sehabis pulang sekolah cungkring !**_

Hinata melemparkan buntalan kertasnya kea rah Sasuke. Sekilas Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang membacanya, lalu membalasanya.

Tuiiiinnnngggg.. surat balasan dari Sasuke mendarat di meja Hinata, ia membukanya pelan._** Poni rata manusia purba ;p udah gendut, pendek pula-,-**_

'_Bangkeee'_ Hinata menggeram dalam hati. '_Oke aku sadar aku pendek, lebih pendek dari Ino dan Sakura, tapi aku kan gak gendut.'_

_**Cungkring, kutilang, gak punya daging. Chicken butt! sok keren =pp **_Hinata melempar suratnya kembali ke Sasuke. Mereka pun larut dalam lempar-melempar surat.

_**Dasar gendut, gak malu punya badan gendut? otak gak jalan lagi. Ckck. Kasian kamu**_

Hinata mambalas dengan cepat lagi. _**Makasi yang lebih. Sepertinya kamu yang paling tepat untuk dikasihani.**_

_**Sudah banyak orang yang mengakui ke-perfect an ku yaaaa. Emang kamu? 1 pun gak ada yang naksir.**_

'_Setaaan. Nih bocah ngajak berantem!' __**Hoi ayam, urusai! sudah aku mau nyatet!**_

_**Sok rajin. Tch! eh siapa yang menyerangmu waktu itu ? darahnya lumayan banyak loh, untung gak ada vampire di kelas kita!**_

Hinata menoleh kea rah Sasuke dengan muka kesall, eh yang ditoleh Cuma menyeringai kejam. _**Shut the hell up chicken butt.**_ Saat Hinata sudah berancang-ancang akan melemparnya TEPAT di jidat lebar Sasuke, tiba-tiba Anko-sensei berdeham kencang.

"EHEM!" Hinata membeku. "Sasuke, Hinata! apa yang kalian lakukan selama saya menyuruh kalian untuk mencatat?" Anko-sensei memasang wajah monster nya.

"H-hah ? A-ano, S-sasuke . . . "

"Keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga!" Perintah Anko-sensei.

Hinata begong. Walaupun Hinata kadang ngeselin, tapi Hinata gak pernah ngeselin guru, paling hanya teman-temanya saja. Dan sekarang, Hyuuga sudah tercoreng 2 kali.

"Bersihkan gudang, rapikan, dan pel sampai bersih!"

_Jdeeeeerrrrr._ Beratus-ratus kilat memenuhi ruangan kelas. _'Bersihkan gudang?'._ Satu-satunya hal yang ada difikiran Hinata Cuma _'Tikus, kecoa, kodok' _Oke cukup, Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi Hinata? Cepat susul Sasuke!" Perintah Anko-sensei. Hinata keluar kelas dengan ogah. Coba aja tadi dia nggak menanggapi surat Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan. Gaara dan Ino juga berpandangan. Mereka semua seakan mengatakan kalimat yang sama. _'Semua ini gara-gara teman kalian bodoh!' _Sakura dan Naruto saling menjulurkan lidah lalu berpaling.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Teriak Hinata. Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Hinata gondok. Hinata berjalan lagi, maunya nggak perduliin Sasuke, tapi gak bisa. Dia selalu melihat Sasuke. Tapi kan emang wajar, Sasuke di depan sedangkan Hinata di belakang. Gimana caranya Hinata nggak memperhatikan Sasuke ?

Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu gudang. "Suraam!" Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke membuka pintu gudang. Angin-angin hitam menerpa wajahnya. Oke alay. Ia melangkahkan satu-persatu kakinya. Tetap dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mencoba memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sasuke, dan terkesan terburu-buru.

Benda merah kehitaman berjalan di depan Hinata. Hinata menahan teriakannya agar nggak keluar. ia menekan saklar, inginnya sih menyalakan lampu, tapi ya namanya gudang, pasti barang-barangnya sudah pada rongsokan. Bahkan untuk peneranganpun sudah soak.

Sasuke sudah di depan, Hinata tertinggal di belakang. Ya, Hinata berjalan cepat. Mengejar Sasuke tapi emang dasarnya Hinata rada ceroboh, dia malah kesandung kayu. _Buuuuggghhhh. _ Hinata sukses jungkir balik. "Awwwwww" Ia mendudukkan diri sebentar. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Bodoh, kayu segede gitu nggak dilihat!"

"Kau ini, makanya jalan jangan cepat-cepat! Kan aku takut" Hinata balik menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Hn, berdarah gak?"

"Nggak sih!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Ya udah kalau begitu, nyapu sana! Aku yang membereskan kotak-kotak itu!" Hinata mengangguk.

30 menit sudah mereka berkutat di dalam gudang, dan gudang belum juga bersih. Hinata mulai merasa capek. "Istirahat dulu yaa!" Hinata duduk di sofa bekas yang biasanya di taruh di Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sasuke mengangguk dan mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke menarik kaki kanan Hinata dan menaruh di pangkuannya sampai membuat Hinata berbalik badan. "Yang luka yang mana?"

_Blush. _"H-hah? Nggak kok, udah nggak papa! Hehe" Hinata balik ke pribadiannya yang lama, gugup dan pemalu. Lagian siapa yang nggak malu kalo kaki kamu di pegang-pegang ?

"Gausah sok tegar!" Sasuke melihat ada darah di lutut Hinata dan ada sedikit lecet. "Hh, seharusnya luka kayak gini jangan dibiarkan!" Ucapnya santai lalu mengambil sapu tangan di kantung celana sekolahnya. Ia mengelapnya dengan sangat pelan. Sesekali Hinata meringis kesakitan.

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke sekilas. _'Ganteng sih emang. Tapi kalo ngeselin gini sama saja'_

"Apa liat-liat?" Ucap Sasuke masih membersihkan luka di lutut Hinata tanpa 'menoleh' sedikitpun.

"H-heh? Over pede!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Lucu, kamu tunggu sebentar aku ambil air dan alcohol!" Sasuke bangkit dan menyelonjorkan kaki Hinata di sofa.

Hinata gondok untuk kesekin kali. _'sumpah ni bocah ngeselin banget' _Hinata sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan sapu tangan basah di tanganya beserta alcohol di tangan kirinya. Ia menutup pintu pelan.

"Ummm, Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hn?" Jawabnya. 'Selalu dua kata itu'Lagi-lagi Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kita terjebak!" Ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke tak memperdulikan kata-kata Hinata. Ia menghampiri Hinata, tapi dia tidak duduk di sofa, dia duduk di bawah. Ia mengobati kembali luka ringan di kaki Hinata.

"Hh, sudah selesai, ayo keluar! pengap juga lama-lama di gudang!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

Hinata masih bertahan dengan posisi duduknya. "Ayo berdiri! Jangan bilang kamu nggak bisa berdiri!" Sasuke mendengus kecil.

Hinata menggeleng dan menampilkan wajah Puppy eyes nya. "Aku sudah bilang, kita nggak bisa keluar!" Ucap Hinata pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sih ah! Alasan! Bilang aja kamu pingin digendong" Sasuke menghampiri pintu. Sedetik, dua detik, Sasuke masih diam sampai dia menyadari kalau pintu gudang di dalam tidak ada kenopnya.

Hah? Serius tidak ada kenopnya?

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kamu sih pake acara nutup pintu segala! Hahaha!" Hinata tertawa mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap mencoba untuk membuka pintu namun hasilnya nihil. Ia melirik arlojinya. "Masih setengah jam pelajaran berakhir, hadooohh" Geramnnya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan.

Jendela. Ia menatap jendela dengan seksama. Lantai dua. Jendela dan lantai dua. Bagaimana bisa ia melompati jendela di lantai 2? Ia menghampiri jendela dan membukannya.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan bilang kita harus keluar lewat jendela!"

"Punya pilihan lain?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kita bisa nunggu setengah jam lagi sampai anak-anak keluar, terus kita dobrak-dobrak pintunya biar mereka dengar kalo di dalam ada kehidupan. Beres kan?" Usul Hinata, bagus.

"Bodoh, kau lupa kalau gudang kedap suara!"

"…"

Sasuke mencermati tinggi gudang yang terletak di lantai 2 sampai kebun yang terletak di lantai 1. "Lumayan tinggi, kalau loncat bisa-bisa patah tulang." Sasuke memasang pose berfikir, ia meletakkan dua jari di dagunya.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak mencoba menelpon saja?" Usul Hinata lagi.

"Aku nggak bawa hp Hinata! Kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hhh.. nggak!" Hinata putus asa.

"Ah, tali tambang. Iya tali tambang." Sasuke mulai keluar melewati jendela dan berdiri di balkon. Ia melilitkan tali tersebut ke pembatas balkon lalu melemparnya ke bawah. "Ah, talinya kurang panjang sedikit"

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke, ia keluar melalui jendela dan melihat hasil lilitan Sasuke. "Itu namanya bukan kurang panjang sedikit!"

"Terserah kau lah, mau ikut denganku atau tidak!" Sasuke mulai memegang tali tambang itu dan menuruninya dengan perlahan. Hinata ngeri melihatnya. Masalah utamanya itu dia takut ketinggian. Terus di harus turun ke lantai 1 hanya dengan seutas tali? Tanpa ada pengaman? Lalu tiba-tiba ia jatuh, pingsan, mati. _'Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja!'_

"Hei Hinata! Kau mau turun tidak?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata masih bengong. "Kalau nggak mau turun, aku tinggal aja ya!"

"Heii, jangan dong! Entar lagi kan kelas keluar, tunggu yaaa!" Pinta Hinata, tak lupa dengan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu andalanya.

"Oh, yaudah aku tinggal!" Tapi emang Sasuke gak mempan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Puppy Eyes, Hinata gondok lagi. Sasuke sudah 'akan' mengambil ancang-ancang memutar badan, tapi Hinata berteriak.

"Oke, iya aku turun!"

"Nah, buruan!"

Hinata memegang tambang tersebut, hanya memegang. Niatnya sih emang mau ngulur waktu. "Hei, jangan mencoba mengulur waktu!" Teriak Sasuke dari bawah.

"Iya ya ah, bawel!" Hinata mulai menaiki pembatas. "Ummm, S-sasuke? Kau tutup mata ya!"

"Kenapa? Oh, takut perdalamanmu terlihat yaa?"Goda Sasuke.

Blush. "U-uh, sudah cepat tutup matamu!" Setelah melihat Sasuke menutup kedua tanganya, Hinata mulai menuruni tambang. Ia mencoba melihat kebawah. "Hiyaaaa, tinggi sekali!" Teriaknya. Kontan Sasuke membuka matanya.

"H-hinata! Kenapa kamu berteriak?aku jadi melihat perdalamanmu tadi!" Bodoh, bodoh emang Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus bilang ke Hinata? Setidaknya dia bisa terus memandanginya. Bukankah itu yang biasanya ada di fikiran para lelaki? Oke, mesum. Untungnya otak Sasuke dan Author beda.

Padahal Hinata sudah sampai di pertengahan, tapi gara-gara kejujuran Sasuke, Hinata menoleh ke bawah tempat Sasuke berdiri masih dengan mata tertutup. But, who knows? Dibalik tertutupnya mata Sasuke, ia melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Jangan buka matamu lagi hidung belang!" Teriak Hinata. Hinata melanjutkan penurunan tali nya.

"Aku melihatnya, kau memakai warna ungu ya? Hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Tutup matamu!" Seluruh konsentrasi Hinata tersita oleh Sasuke, ia lupa kalau ia berada di atas. Dengan kecerobohanya, Hinata melepaskan kedua genggamannya pada sang tali. Daaaaaaannnn, ia melayang bebas dari lantai dua. "HUUUUAAAAA!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke yang lagi menahan tawa samppe duduk-duduk bahkan jungkir balik itu nggak menyadari jatuhnya Hinata dari atas. Saat ia melirik ke atas. Jeng-jennnggg..

_Buuuaaaaggghhhh._ Badan Hinata jatuh di permukaan tanah.

"Awwwwhh" Hinata meringis pelan. Matanya gelap. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan rerumputan. Tapi kenapa rumput di sini makin empuk?"

"H-hinata, kau menindihku. Sakiiittt!" Sasuke mengadu.

Nyatanya sodara-sodara, Hinata terjun bebas dan jatuh di badan Sasuke. Sasuke di bawah menahan sakit, wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian-helaian rambut Hinata. Hinata menimpa badan Sasuke dan kepalanya berada di samping kepala Sasuke. Ngerti gak? Gini loh, jadi Hinata jatuh menimpa Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke jatuh terlentang, sementara Hinata jatuh tengkurap. Nah, kepala Hinata itu tenggelam di leher Sasuke, tapi pandanganya bukan ke leher Sasuke, melainkan ke rerumputan. Dan helaian rambut-rambut Hinata menutupi wajah stoic nya Sasuke. Hinata yang emang dasarnya rada lola, tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Muahaha, gimana? Gaje ya? Emang sih, aku sadar kalo gaje, authornya aja udah gaje binti abal begini.

Oke, saya berterima kasih banget yang sudah mau ngeriview dan ngasih saran. Makasih banget, saya kira ntar kalo saya ngepublish fic abal ini, nggak ada yang ngeriview, ternyata ada. Makasih^^

**Blonde Hair **Makasi udah ngeriview, kamu reviewers pertama saya loohh. Iya, soalnya chap 1 masi prolog. Hehe, ini udah updet. Soal typos saya emang kurang teliti orangnya^^. **Moku-Chan **Kalo soal naksir enggaknya, baca aja selanjutnya *sok misterius* sebenarnya Hinata tuh baik, Cuma lagi PMS makanya kumat=). **Sugar Princess71 **Makasi sarannya, kan saya author baru, jadi berhak untuk diajarkan oleh Author yang lebih lama, muehehe. Ini saya udah buat supaya tanda bacanya nempel sama kata sebelumnya. Kepribadian ganda kesannya jahat amet yaa u,u. **Suzu Aizawa **Maunya pake kata baku, tapi susah, abis emang dasarnya saya gak bisa terlalu merhatiin EYD sih-,- ini saya terinspirasi waktu saya Study Trip ke Malang, kan saya dari Bali, jadi naik kapal gitu deh, ya dateng tiba-tiba aja ni ide^^. **Seomates **Ini saya updet looohh, makasih udah nunggu. Saya juga suka banget kalo Hinata OOC, apalagi kalo Sasuke udah dinistain. **Mamoka **Tebakanya salaaahh, wakaka. Pelakunya adalah Sai **Pecinta Sasusaku **Saya dibilang baka u,u padahal kan saya udah tulisin pairingnya, terus juga udah ada warning "don't like don't read". **Hanny Weasley Uchiha ** Makasih ukechan sudah meriview, ya walaupun gak dibaca-,-. **UL-chan **Saya udah updeeett. Kok pada ngira Sasuke yang ngelempar ya? Wakaka. **Sasuhina Caem **samaaaa, toss ('3')/\('3') #prookk saya juga suka kalo Hinata ooc. Muahaha. **Hanazawa Rui **Makasi sarannya^^ sebenernya saya pake 'gue' dan 'lo' itu Cuma buat Karin aja, tau kan Karin kalo di ff pasti anaknya rada ngeselin, jadi di sini saya buat ngesok gitu. Kalo Ino Cuma buat ngeladenin Karin aja. **Love Sasu-Pyon **Wiiihhh, segitu bencinya sama Saku? Aahh, Lee kan pacar saya jangan buat Saku deh=D Saya buat Hinata ooc biar Hinata gak terlalu ketindas gitu, makasi reviewnya^^. **Emma **Bahasa gaulnya Cuma yang gue lo aja kan? Ada lagi gak? Gue lo Cuma saya pake buat Karin kok, hehe. Pinginnya sih gitu, saya juga suka SasuHinaGaa. Tapi kasian Gaara nya entar ketolak lagi. **Shilla Uchihyuga **Saya updeeett *tebar menyan* iya, saya setuju juga, di ffn semua bisa terjadi. Masalah pairing sih sudah biasa. **N **astaga namanya singkat amat. Wakaka, iya gak terlalu saya buat ooc kok Insya Allah, eh kamu nggak suka Saku kah? Emang Hinata tuh puppy eyes nya sungguh membuat mata hati terbuka(?). **Nona Fergie **MAKASIH SARANYAAAA~~ Lain kali kalo ada yang musti di saranin, saranin aja, saya suka di saranin kalo bisa bikin maju u,u oh pas liburan kayaknya saya buat di chap 3. Saya juga kurang suka sih kalo pake gue lo, tapi buat mendalami sifat Karin yang bossy aja^^

Yang sudah ngeriview makasih bangeet yaaaa. Oh ya, kalau chap 1 diriview, dibalesnya di chap 2 kan? Review yaaa, Arigatou^^V


	3. Chapter 3

**-Puzzle of My Heart -**

Disclaimer : Naruto sekawan-kawan milik Kishimoto Ojii-sama #chuu *double plaaaakk*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Humor

Warning : AU, OOC akut, OC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(S), EYD ancur parah, dll

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Don't like Don't read. RnR Please =D

Notes : Oh ya, di sini Pulau Kawashika anggap saja sama dengan Pulau Bali^^ entar saya usahakan akan menjelaskan secara detail apa-apa saja yang terjadi di sana. Lokasi terutama.

.

.

.

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA?"

_Nyuiiiitttt_. Hinata gelagapan. Sasuke kebingungan. Mereka ketauan telah berbuat sesuatu yang tabu. Salah, mereka ketauan secara tidak sengaja telah berbuat sesuatu yang menurut penglihatan orang adalah kelakuan yang mencurigakan.

Sakura dan Naruto yang lagi bermain 'kucing-kucingan' melihat kejadian Sasuke dan Hinata yang ooowwwhhh, akan menimbulkan pro dan kontra bagi yang melihat..

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pelajaran baru saja berakhir. Sakura membereskan semua buku dan alat-alat belajarnya lalu memasukkanya ke dalam tas merah mudanya. Ia hendak mencari Hinata yang sedang di hukum di gudang. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu anaknya manja, jadi mana mungkin ia 'dapat' membereskan gudang, apalagi ditambah partner nya seorang Sasuke._

_Sakura lalu berdiri dan menuju pintu kelas. Inginnya ia mengajak Ino, tapi Ino sebagai ketua cheerleaders sedang rapat, jadi ia harus membantu Hinata sendiri, oke dengan Sasuke juga, dan mungkin dengan si pirang jabrik buruk rupa itu, pikirnya merinding._

_Belum sampai ia di depan pintu, secara panjang umur orang yang di bicarakan dalam hati tadi muncul dan 'Byuuuurrrr.'_

_Orange Juice yang dibawa oleh Naruto tumpah dengan sukses ke baju Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya tidak merespon apa-apa. "Bakaaaa." Gumam Sakura dengan tangan mengepal erat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap seragam yang basah dibagian atasnya. _

_Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kauuuuu."_

_Naruto yang menyadari ada aura hitam di sekeliling Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "H-hey, tadi aku sungguh tidak sengaja," Ucapnya dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah._

_Sakura semakin menyudutkannya. "Kau, membasahi seragamku bodoh!" Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju lapangan basket. Sakura yang melihat tikus santapanya mencoba kabur, ikut berlari mengikuti sang tikus. "Jangan lari kau piraaanng!"_

_Naruto dan Sakura telah berlari mengelilingi sekolah sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halaman belakang. _

_Naruto menghentikan larinya di belakang pohon dan membungkukkan badannya. 'Tuh cewek tenaga kingkong banget, nggak capek apa keliling sekolah gini!'_

"_Bodoh, lari mu cepat sekali heh!" Sakura ikut menghentikan larinya, ia membungkukkan badan dan memegangi perutnya di samping Naruto. "Hhhhh." Sejenak mereka melupakan permasalahan mereka dan sibuk mengatur nafas masing-masing._

_Mereka berdua sama-sama bersender pada batang pohon. Naruto merosot terduduk di bawah, sedangkan Sakura bertahan pada posisi awalnya. "H-hinata, kau menindihku. Sakiiittt!"_

_Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan. Pelan-pelan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya di balik batang pohon diikuti Sakura yang juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka berpandangan , lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada objek yang mereka amati sebelumnya._

_Belum connect, dan belum mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sakura dan Naruto kembali berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya, "KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA?" Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari persembunyian mereka lalu menghampiri 2 pasangan yang sedang melakukan acara tindih menindih itu._

_._

_._

_._

Pemandangan yang cukup sacral bagi Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian tertindihnya Sasuke oleh Hinata. Sasuke yang cuek terhadap perempuan, dan Hinata gadis pendiam, lugu (ya walaupun kadang-kadang kumat juga.) sedang menindih Sasuke.

Hinata lalu mendangakkan kepalanya, ia terduduk tegap di atas perut Sasuke sambil mengusapkan kepalanya yang nyut-nyuttan, "Aww, sakit banget," Ucapnya.

"H-hinata, jangan menindihku begini dong." Sasuke mengaduh sambil memegangi dadanya yang tadi tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan _'d-dada Hinata'_. _Bluuussshhh._ Baru memikirkannya saja Sasuke sudah keringat dingin. Wajah Sasuke memerah memikirkannya. _'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' _Sasuke mencoba menghapus fikiran kotornya tersebut.

"Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat berdiri dari cowok itu!" Perintah Sakura.

Hinata melongo seakan tidak mengerti apa-apa, "Kamu kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang terletak di bawah Hinata. Hinata mengikuti arah tunjuk Sakura. Ia melihat ke bawah. "K-kenap…" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura. Lalu menatap lagi ke arah Sasuke yang menampakkan wajah tersiksa(?), lalu menatap Sakura lagi yang menampilkan wajah putus asa, menatap Sasuke lagi yang bengong, balik lagi menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah super gondok. Terakhir ia menatap ke arah di mana ia mendudukkan diri. "S-sa-sa-sasuke? A-apa yang k-kamu lakukan?"

Sasuke cengo. "Bodoh, cepat berdiri."

"M-maaf, ak-aku nggak sadar." Hinata berdiri menghampiri Sakura lalu menariknya menuju Toilet perempuan.

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya dan mencoba duduk. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menjitaknya pelan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan heh? Setidaknya jangan melakukannya di sekolah bodoh!"

"Apa yang kamu fikirkan?" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas diikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

"S-sakura?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Hm?"

"T-tadi aku k-kenapa bisa menindih Sasuke seperti itu?"

"Kamu bertanya padaku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata mengangguk. "Ck,"

"Hh? Jawab dong pertanyaanku!" Hinata merapikan rambut panjangnya lalu menjepitkan beberapa poninya ke samping.

Sakura menatap Hinata seakan-akan berkata, "apa-yang-bisa-kujawab-kalau-aku-tak-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-padamu-Hinata-?"

"O-oke, kamu nggak harus menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura. Hehe." Hinata cengengesan. "Ke kelas deh yuk!" Ajaknya, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Liburan dimulai.

"SELURUH SISWA MAUPUN SISWI HOSHI NO KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL DIHARAPKAN UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI AULA DEPAN SEKARANG!" Intruksi salah satu guru yang tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga 'Maito Gay'.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang lagi berbincang-bincang langsung mengeluh dan dengan malas-malasan berjalan menuju aula. Patut dikasihani untuk para siswi yang tak lebih membawa koper sebesar karung goni, atau bahkan lebih besar yang harus menyeretnya kesana kemari.

Seperti yang terlihat pada ketiga gadis cantik kita ini. Hinata yang membawa satu koper, satu ransel, dan satu tas selempang dengan tenaga sekuat Choji menyeretnya menuju aula. Ino yang lebih parah membawa dua koper sekaligus, dan Sakura yang membawa satu koper dan satu ransel kecil saja.

Berbeda dengan para siswa laki-laki yang rata-rata hanya membawa satu koper kecil saja. Beruntunglah kalian yang menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tidak membutuhkan banyak bawaan.

Setelah semua siswa dan siswi berkumpul dan berbaris rapi, barulah guru berpakaian lumut tersebut membacakan beberapa pengumuman serta beberapa pengarahan sebelum menuju bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju pelabuhan.

"Mari kita berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing agar perjalanan kita diberikan berkah. Berdoa mulai." Para siswa dan siswi menundukkan kepala dan berkonsentrasi berdoa. "Berdoa selesai. Kalian bisa keluar dengan rapi dan menuju bis masing-masing."

Semua siswa berebut untuk dapat tempat duduk paling depan. Sayangnya yang namanya persaingan harus ada yang kalah dan yang menang. Seperti saat ini, Hinata harus rela Sakura duduk dengan Ino. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia pun harus rela melihat Naruto diambil oleh Gaara.

Hanya tersisa 2 pasang tempat duduk. Samping Choji yang badanya segede gajah pangkat 4, dan Tayuya yang galaknya super duper. Kalau saja Choji dan Tayuya duduk bersama, mungkin kedua character utama kita akan bersama. Namun takdir berkata lain. Dengan hati yang sangat tidak ikhlas, Sasuke duduk berdua dengan Choji yang daritadi sibuk menjilati kripik kentangnya. Sama halnya dengan Hinata yang terus menerus mendapat deathglare dari Tayuya.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, dan Gaara sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka berempat hanya bisa menunjukkan raut muka menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani mereka duduk.

Dan penderitaan bagi Sasuke dan Hinata pun dimulai.

"Choji? Bisa geser sedikit tidak?" Tanya Sasuke yang terdempet oleh badan karungnya Choji.

Choji hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menjilati kripik kentangnya lagi.

"Hey, Choji? Aku kesempitan, geser sedikit saja!" Sasuke sedikit menampilkan wajah melasnya. Khusus di depan Choji, ia rela pasarannya turun drastis.

"Hhh, kamu punya pantat segede apa sih? Masa tidak cukup?" Choji mulai bersuara. Marah lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop parah. _Nih karung nggak sadar kalo pantatnya dia yang gede. _"Ya sudahlah." Sasuke bergumam sendiri. Daripada cari masalah terus dipites sama Choji? Mending diem dah. Ia mengutuki sikap Naruto dan Gaara yang seenaknya meninggalkan dia sendiri, merana dalam keterpurukan.

Kita tengok Hinata. Ia duduk di dekat jendela menikmati pemandangan yang disguhkan alam. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat indahnya kota tempat tinggalnya ini. Banyak orang di seluruh dunia yang ingin tinggal atau sekedar mengunjungi Negara Jepang, bersyukurlah dia yang terlahir dan tinggal di sini. "Hatchyyy." Ia bersin karena menghirup udara bercampur debu di pinggiran jendela.

Tayuya yang sebelumnya tertidur dan menyenderkan kepalanya rileks, sekarang terbangun lalu terduduk tegap menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Tayuya mengeluarkan aura kesetanan. Dari tatapan mata pun Hinata tau, kalau Tayuya tidak senang duduk dengannya. "M-maaf mengganggu Tidurmu, k-kamu bisa tidur kembali. Hehe." Hinata tertawa hambar.

"Kamu berisik." 2 kalimat yang diucapkan Tayuya cukup membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

_Padahal aku Cuma bersin, masa berisik._ Hinata menoleh ke arah Tayuya lalu memaksakan tersenyum manis, semanis mungkin, lebih manis dari gula. "Umm, kalau begitu aku tidak akan berisik lagi. Nikmati tidurmu."

Terkutuklah kau Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

.

Waktu-waktu yang mengenaskan sudah dilewatkan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan jerit tangis, canda, tawa. "Akhirnya sampai di pelabuhan. Huuuuaaahhh." Hinata me-rileksk-an kedua tanganya. Ia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan tatapan Tayuya, toh sekarang terkhir kalinya ia bertatap muka denganya kan?

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke mendapatkan pelukan gratis dari Choji. "Sasuke, maafkan aku kalau aku buat kamu kesempitan, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi kamu tau sendiri kan badanku segede karung gini. Maaf ya, maaf banget Sasuke dan blablablabla~~" Sasuke sudah kehabisan nafas dipeluk Choji, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Choji, "Iya, Ch-choji? Lepaskan ak-aku," Ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya yang mulai menipis. Sasuke lebih bersyukur kalau Choji memeluknya di bawah, sedangkan ia memeluknya masih di bus, masih di tempat duduk mereka berdua. Oh, poor Sasuke.

Seluruh siswa telah berkumpul di Aula kapal, lagi-lagi guru Gay mengintruksikan mereka tentang apa-apa saja tentang kapal ini, mulai dari ruangan, jam berkumpul, jam tidur, dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa kapal pesiar ini berlantai tujuh, dan khusus lantai tiga telah di pesan oleh HKSHS. Lantai tiga terdiri dari 30 kamar. Siswa dan siswi berjumlah 80 orang dan didampingi oleh 10 guru. HSKHS sengaja tidak merekrut banyak murid, karena yang direkrut hanya murid berkualitas saja. Kapal ini memilik tiga tujuan pelayaran yang salah satunya adalah Pulau Kawashika.

Kapal ini terdiri dari kolam renang, bar, bioskop, Mall, ballroom, lounge, dan masih banyak lagi. Sungguh hanya orang-orang beruntung yang dapat berlayar dengan kapal ini.

"Kamar kalian berada di lantai tiga, perempuan di lorong Kanan, sedangkan laki-laki di lorong Kiri. Satu kamar bebas di isi oleh siapa saja, namun cukup bertiga, sekarang pergilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing, dan berkumpul lagi di sini saat jam makan siang. Oh, di lantai teratas ada kolam renang, kalau kalian ingin berenang bisa."

Seluruh siswa berjalan menuju lantai tiga, tempat kamar-kamar berada. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata kembali bersama setelah berpisah beberapa jam di bus. Mereka menempati kamar nomor satu. Kamar paling awal di depan tangga.

Seluruh kunci tertempel manis di kenopnya masing-masing. Ino memutar kunci ke Kanan dua kali sampai terdengar bunyi _Ceklek._ Seperti slow motion, Ino memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan lalu mengintip di balik pintu untuk mengintip bentuk kamar yang akan ia tinggali bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

"Cukup memuaskan, fyuuh.'' Ino memasuki kamarnya lalu melempar kedua kopernya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Lumayan deh kalau sampai besok." Kata Hinata, ia menaruh kopernya di samping ranjang lalu tidur-tiduran sebentar.

Sama halnya dengan ketiga gadis tadi, ketiga Pangeran kita pun menempati kamar pertama depan tangga.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara berjalan menuju ranjang masing-masing lalu merebahkan diri tanpa membuka jaket dan alas kaki sekalipun.

"Capek banget, padahal di bis Cuma sejam." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk gulingnya erat layaknya memeluk seorang kekasih.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya lalu duduk bersila di kasur. "Heh, mending kalian masih bisa tenang, aku duduk sama gentong," Ungkapnya dengan wajah masam.

Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri lalu memukul pundak Sasuke pelan, "Sorry sob, aslinya kita mau buat kamu duduk sama Hyuuga, tapi ternyata kita salah rencana."

Sasuke mendelik, "Maksut kalian apa heh?"

"Naruto udah nyeritain adegan kalian yang menggoda iman di sekolah waktu itu, jadi pasti ada benih-benih cinta yang mulai muncul kan? Waktu kelas 10 juga kamu sering mandangin si Hyuuga itu. ckck."

"Terserah." Sasuke 'mencoba' mengabaikan perkataan Gaara. Ia menuju kamar mandi dan mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya lalu menyalakan shower. Ia membiarkan badannya dibasahi air dari shower. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat saat dirinya duduk dikelas 10. "Dulu beda dengan sekarang." Ia menggumam pelan.

Ya, ia mengakui dulu mengagumi Hinata. Entah apa alasannya ia tak tahu. Setahunya, saat pertama kali ia melihat Hinata memasuki pintu gerbang hatinya sedikit terbang, melihat Hinata yang memakai kacamata, melihat Hinata yang ber-ponytail dan mengenakan seragam SMP. "Apa sih yang kufikirkan." Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia cukup mengagumi Hinata, tanpa ingin memberitahu ke Hinata langsung. Saat ia ingin mendekati Hinata, saat itu juga kabar Hinata menyukai kakak sepupunya tersebar di sekolah. Sasuke mulai menjauhi Hinata, bahkan untuk berbicara pun ia masih terlalu ogah. Untungnya waktu kelas 10 ia beda kelas dengan Hinata. Ia hanya tak ingin bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia tahu rasanya patah hati, ya saat itu Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui cinta. Mungkin bisa disebut cinta monyet. Cinta di kelas tiga SD.

"Aku padahal udah gak ada rasa sama dia." Dia menjambak ekor rambutnya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tapi kenapa sekarang aku dan dia lumayan dekat? Kenapa harus saat aku ingin melupakannya?" Sasuke berkata dengan OOC nya.

Ia menyudahi mandinya. Setelah mengganti handuk dengan pakaiannya, ia pamit pada Naruto dan Gaara untuk berkeliling sebentar. Tak lupa, ia mengalungi DSLR miliknya.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan menuju kolam renang. Bukan, Sasuke bukan ingin renang, hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Tidak salah juga kalau ia melihat-lihat bukan.

Sasuke lebih memilih menggunakan tangga daripada Lift atau Escalator. Lebih sehat fikirnya. Ia menuju lantai teratas, atau lantai tujuh.

Ia ubah pemikirannya tentang buruknya perjalanan menggunakan kapal pesiar. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya kalau kapal pesiar semewah ini. Bahkan, kolamnya pun seperti mini water boom. Siapa sangka?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gazebo yang tersedia di sana. Sayangnya smua gazebo telah penuh, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sun lounger, namun Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Hinata sedang berbaring di salah satu sun lounger tersebut.

Hinata begitu, "Cantik," ia hanya berbalut pakaian renang minim tanpa lengan. Pinggangnya berbalut kain pantai sampai mata lutut. Rambut ia gerai seperti biasanya, namun sekarang ia memakai topi pantai, tak lupa dengan kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya semakin mempesona.

Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil DSLR miliknya, dan mengambil gambaran Hinata yang sedang berbaring tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak, _'Kenapa aku memotrenya?' _

Hinata yang menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya, segera melepaskan kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia melirik kesana kemari dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandanginya.

Hinata menatapnya heran. Sasuke yang ditatap melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga mendudukkan dirinya di sun lounge sebelah gadis itu hingga berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Aku, minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia menatap bola mata Hinata.

Hinata melongo, "M-minta maaf kenapa?"

"Soal yang aku lihat perdala…"

"Oke, iya aku maafin. Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi."

"Makasih." Dengan terucapnya kalimat tersebut,Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Hinata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Minna~~ saya updet looh, ada yang baca FF saya nggak?

Oke, mungkin ceritanya ngebingungin yaa? ==a saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Mohon bantuan dan saran yaaa..

Disini Sasuke tuh udah suka sama Hinata sejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Cuma dia mulai ngelupain Hinata gitu, soalnya gak mau sakit hati lagi. Ya begitulah, Sasuke ooc banget ya-,-'

**Fishy **Saya lupa bunyi bel di chap awal sama chap kedua beda m(_ _)m gomen. **Emma **Lanjuuutt~~. **Love Sasu-Pyon **Emang Saku ngomong apa? **Hanazawa Rui **Kepergok sama siapa ya tadi? Ini lanjut~ **Sasuhina-caem **Saya sebenernya juga suka sama Sasu yang sadis, tapi kasihan Hinata, ya walopun saya juga suka kalo Hinata disadisin-,- **Mamoka **Makasih^^ saya updet nya lama nggak? **Moku-Chan **Coba tebak siapa yang mergokin! Wakaka, ini saya updet=D **Suzu Aizawa **Makasih sarannya ya, ini saya 'sedikit' kembalikan sifat Hinata. Tanda bacanya saya kurang teliti TT,TT **N **Wakkaka, saya juga kalo baca ff yang ooc rada bahagia gimana gitu. **Sugar Princess71 **Makasih^^ updet Marriage Conflict donngg **RK-Hime **Saya cewek u,u pasti ngira cowok gara-gara mesum yaa? Baahh. Masih ada typo gak? Semoga gak ada, IYA HORIKOSHI SAYA JUGA PINGIN KE SANA, PINGIN KETEMU RYU~ **Nona Fergie** Ya ampun, saya baru ngeh. Kalo percakapan, missal terakhir ada tanda baca itu gak pake titik, tapi kalo tanpa tanda baca baru dikasih titik atau koma-,- saya baru ngeh TT_TT Makasih sarannya, kalo cerita yang katanya alur ceritanya sama judulnya apa ya? Mungkin saya pernah baca.. ini OOC Hinata sudah mengurang 'dikit' kan? Wakaka

Makasih udah Review! Mind to Review Again?

xoxo


End file.
